


North Star Station

by zeusfluff



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hidden Dharma Station, North Star Station
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: Running low on food, Sawyer and Juliet find a hidden Dharma station in the jungle. But it holds hidden dangers for each of them. *Completely AU*. Set five years after the freighter came to the island.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

Sitting in a circle in the sand with the other survivors of 815, Juliet listened as Jack made a speech.

 

“There’s only so much fish in the ocean that we can eat. The boar are also running a little thin. I don’t think we’ll have enough food to feed everyone.”

 

This solicited a few groans from people sitting nearby. Juliet piped up and gingerly got to her feet.

 

“I may know where we can find some more food. There’s a Dharma station about a days walk from here. It’s called the North Star Station. I’d forgotten about it until today. But there’s food there that can feed all of us. James and I can go and get the food.”

 

Jack shook his head no at Juliet. Putting a hand on her shoulder he spoke up.

 

“Juliet you are a week out from your due date. You should stay here and rest.”

 

Juliet crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground.

 

“Jack. I’m fine. I’ll stay plenty hydrated and I’ll take breaks along the way. Coconut water is the best way to keep hydrated after all, and it should help keep the swelling down.”

 

Jack seemed to relent and looked to James.

 

“Sawyer, you make sure she doesn’t put strain on herself or that baby.”

 

James nodded and threw Juliet a water bottle, which she promptly caught. 

 

“You got it doc.”

 

The group disbanded and went their separate ways. They had enough food for two days at least. So they wouldn’t get hungry. Juliet and James made their way back to the tent and packed a few things. She put as many water bottles as she could fit inside her pack without making it too heavy. Also packing a spare set of clothes. The couple got to the edge of the treeline and Jack stopped them.

 

“Your packs not too heavy is it? If its too heavy, have Sawyer take it.”

 

Juliet shook her head no and smiled at Jack.

 

“Don’t worry Jack, my pack is just the right weight. I know when not to over stuff things. James has my back. Any problems and he has a walkie. Here’s a map if you really want to follow us. If we aren’t back by tomorrow night, follow that map until you reach a tree with strange roots sticking out of the ground. Once you get past that, there’s a door hidden by a couple of bushes. It’s the entrance to the station. We should be there.”

 

Jack nodded and waved his good luck.

 

“Ok, and Juliet? Be safe. You take plenty of breaks. Do you hear me?”

 

Nodding Juliet headed off into the jungle with James. They’d now been traveling for half an hour when James tugged on Juliet’s hand to stop her.

 

“Ok blondie. Break time. Take a load off and sit down.”

 

Juliet taking her pack from over her shoulders pulled out a water bottle and took a drink. Nearly choking on her water, her eyes wandered down to her belly. 

 

“Oh!”

 

James was instantly by Juliet’s side, his hand reaching for the spot her hand was on her belly.

 

“What is it?”

 

His face paled and he continued his conversation.

 

“The baby isn’t gonna come out right here are they?”

 

Juliet snorted and hung her head low, letting out a laugh and putting a hand to her forehead.

 

“No James. The baby isn’t coming right now. I felt a kick.”

 

James let out a breath he’d been holding and let out a small and nervous laugh.

 

“Hold your horses kiddo. It’s not time to come out yet.”

 

Juliet leaned back against a palm tree and rested her feet against a rock. She frowned and got to her feet. 

 

“I’ll be right back. I need to use the ladies room.”

 

James stayed where he was and watched Juliet disappear behind a tree. It was ten minutes before she came back. In a better mood than when she left.

 

“Ok James, lets get going before this little girl starts using my bladder as a basketball again.”

 

Taking her hand, James lead the way, until he realized he didn’t know where he was going. A frown now plastered on his face, James turned to Juliet. 

 

“Maybe you should go in front. I don’t have a clue where I’m goin’.”

 

Playfully rolling her eyes at James, Juliet took the lead in front and kept walking. 

 

“I wish this station were a lot closer. I’m going to need somewhere to sit down again soon.”

 

James gave her a worried expression and put a hand on her elbow to steady her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Are we there yet?”

 

Juliet turned to him just as they were passing the giant tree with the strange roots. 

 

“That’s the ten-thousandth time you’ve asked me that James in the last twenty minutes. Besides, we’re here.”

 

Moving the bushes back from the door, Juliet tried to pry it open. James moved her hands and shook his head. 

 

“No heavy liftin’ for you blondie. I’ve got it.”

 

Relenting, Juliet moved over so James could open the doors. The rusty and old doors made a screeching sound as they exposed the jungle to its inside. Carefully stepping over the   
threshold, Juliet wrinkled her nose at the musty smell coming from inside.

 

“Pwew. It stinks in here.”

 

James did the same and started looking around.

 

“Lets start lookin’ for the food and get outta here.”

 

Juliet moved down the hallway and came upon a door. Opening it, she stepped inside, turning the lights on. A smile erupted on her pretty face and she saw shelves of food calling   
out to her. A large bag of chips had her name on them. Hastily grabbing for them, she ripped open the bag and took a handful of chips, stuffing them in her mouth.

 

“Oh my god, those are good.”

 

Grabbing an armful of food, she headed for the entrance to the room, before she could stop it, she found that the door had now closed over her fingers, causing her to cry out. 

 

“James!”

 

She heard noise on the other side of the door and then James muffled voice.

 

“Juliet? What happened? Why is the door closed?”

 

Juliet took a breath and explained herself, swallowing down the pain.

 

“I think I stepped into some sort of trapped rigged to the door here. My hand is stuck in the door, I think I broke it.”

 

She could almost hear James grit his teeth behind the door.

 

“Don’t worry blondie, I’ll get ya out.”

 

To Be Continued…


	2. Finding a way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet gets her hand caught in the door of the pantry, then she goes into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

“Don’t worry blondie, I’ll get ya out.”

 

Juliet kept swallowing, to bite back the pain in her hand. If she couldn’t get the pain under control, she would most definitely go into labor. 

 

“James find something to pry the door open.”

 

Breathing in through her nose, she let it out her mouth and tried to stay calm. Finding a crate, she set it down so she could sit on it. Getting as comfortable as she could, she   
lowered herself onto the crate. Her eyes grew wide as pain ripped across her abdomen. 

 

“You have great timing baby girl. James? Are you still out there?”

 

She heard shuffling behind the door and something metal clanking against it. 

 

“I’m still here blondie. How ya doin’ in there?”

 

Swallowing, she answered James.

 

“James the baby is coming, get me out of here!”

 

She heard metal clatter to the floor. 

 

“Ok don’t panic blondie. I’ll have ya out in a jiffy. Just relax. Breathe.”

 

Juliet found her mind was racing. What could they possibly use in here to deliver a baby? She’d been stuck in the food pantry all night. The pain was slowly getting worse. Soon she   
heard another voice.

 

“Juliet it’s Jack. How far apart are your contractions?”

 

Biting back a scream, she spoke through it.

 

“They’ve been coming every couple of hours. Did James tell you my hand is stuck in the door?”

 

Juliet swore she could hear Jack nodded his head. She knew it wasn’t possible, but in her minds eye that’s what she saw. 

 

“Yes. Hopefully with both of us here, we can pry the door open. Try to stand back as much as you can.”

 

She couldn’t resist making a sarcastic comment.

 

“Sure, I’ll go stand in the corner while you two get the door open.”

 

Jack tried to reassure and keep her calm. 

 

“This may hurt while we get the door open.”

 

Juliet didn’t care right now. All she cared about was getting her injured hand out of the door and getting comfortable. She heard the two men behind the door grunt and then the metal door groan and open. She let out another cry as her hand was freed. Jack quickly found something to wrap it in and helped her to the floor.

 

“Has your water broken?

 

Shaking her head no, Juliet got as comfortable as she could against Jack’s pack. 

 

“No. Not yet.”

 

She wasn’t sure which was worse: the pain in her hand or the contraction currently gripping her entire body. With her good hand, she gripped James’ own and felt herself leaning forward. Her breath caught in her throat and Jack came into her line of vision.

 

“Breathe Juliet. Just breathe.”

 

Juliet took a breath in and let it out. As the contraction subsided, Juliet looked to Jack.

 

“How’s my hand?”

 

Jack frowned and carefully examined it. Her hand was pretty bad looking. 

 

“Looks like your fingers are broken. Your wrist is sprained, but the only thing broken is your fingers. Where was your hand anyways?”

 

Juliet gestured towards the door.

 

“I was trying to hold the door open. Guess that wasn’t such smart idea.”

 

Jack shook his head and was attempting to tape her fingers together. James was by her side, rubbing her back. 

 

“Some night eh blondie? We come here to get food, and this little rascal in yer belly decides to make their entrance into the world.”

 

James looked to Jack and asked a question.

 

“Baby comin’ soon or what?”

 

Jack sighed and continued examining Juliet’s belly. 

 

“I’ll know in a minute. Can you grab me that sheet from my pack?”

 

James did as he was asked and handed Jack the sheet. Juliet tensed and fidgeted and Jack appeared back over the sheet.

 

“I need you to relax Juliet. I can’t see anything unless you relax. There we go. Good girl. I know it hurts. I’m sorry. Just relax.”

 

Juliet was trying her best not to squirm, but she was very uncomfortable. Jack disappeared behind the sheet again and then was back just as quickly. 

 

“Ok. Three centimeters. To answer your question Sawyer: It’ll be awhile. First time births can take anywhere between a few hours to a few days. Labor is a long process.”

 

James sighed and kissed Juliet’s forehead. He felt her crushing his hand again as a contraction barreled through. 

 

“It’s alright blondie. I’ve got ya.”

 

He hated hearing her cry, and not being able to do a thing to make it stop. He tried to take her mind off the pain ripping through her abdomen like a hot brand. 

 

“I bet this is gonna be a strong boy.”

 

This solicited a strange look from Juliet, James had never seen before.

 

“This baby is… a girl!”

 

As the contraction continued, she let out all her frustration.

 

“You did this to me! Do you want to do this for me? Trade places? You don’t have what feels like a 13 pound baby moving through you. Your bones don’t feel like they are being rearranged. You think I feel bad that my stomach looks like a train could go over it? Well sweetheart, I gotta tell ya, I’ve got stretch marks in places you don’t even wanna know. Good thing men don’t have uteruses, they wouldn’t be able to handle the pain.”

 

James was about to add to her last comment, when Jack looked at him.

 

“Leave it alone Sawyer. She’s not going to remember anything she said to you after the baby is here.”

 

Closing his mouth, James suddenly felt afraid of Juliet. He’d never seen her in this much pain, or talk the way she was talking. She’d turned from a quiet yet sarcastic person into a wounded and caged animal trying to fight their way out of a cage. Instead of arguing with her, he chose a different path to go down.

 

“It’s alright sweetheart, I’m right here. Let it all outta ya. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

 

Finally, the contraction wound down again and she was able to catch her breath. 

 

“Good, cause I need someone to massage my back. Should help curb the pain.”

 

James had a large question mark written on his face as he glanced at Juliet.

 

“But the pain’s in your abdomen, how is my giving yer back a massage gonna help ya with it?”

 

She gave a glare to James and turned onto her side. 

 

“It just does James. Don’t hold back. The deeper the massage, the better I’ll handle the pain. Get going.”

 

James started massaging her back, but then abruptly stopped. 

 

“Wait, shouldn’t ya be lying on yer back? Should you be layin’ on yer side like this?”

 

Whipping her head around, she sighed.

 

“I know what I’m talking about James. Just let your fingers keep working their magic on my back. Oh, that’s better. Thank-you.”

 

Juliet leaning her head back on Jack’s pack closed her eyes. She needed a rest. 

 

“Jack, you got anything in your pack for pain?”

 

Jack gave her a sympathetic gaze and expression and sighed. 

 

“Nothing that would amount to an epidural no. We’ll just have to make-do. Relax and have a rest.”

 

Resting her eyes, Juliet felt herself getting sleepy. The rhythmic motions of James hands massaging her back was lulling her into a false-sleep. It wasn’t long before a contraction came through again and Juliet’s eyes shot open. This one came with a gasp and she looked down by her feet. James stopped massaging her back and moved slightly.

 

“Blondie? What’s goin’ on? The floors all wet.”

 

Jack looked to James and pointed towards the floor.

 

“Her water broke. Help me turn her over onto her back. Watch her legs Sawyer.”

 

Juliet turned her attention to Jack once she was lying on her back. 

 

“Jack I need to push.”

 

Nodding, Jack gestured for James to get behind Juliet. 

 

“Sawyer, I need you to get behind Juliet.”

 

James looked lost but did as he was told. Jack turning his attention back to Juliet spoke.

 

“Ok Juliet, take a deep breath and let it out. Now I want you to give me a big push. Big push now.”

 

Juliet stared at an invisible crack in the wall and kept pushing, until she let out a strange cry, one James had never heard before.

 

“Jack! Something’s wrong!”

 

Jack swallowed and looked serious. But James was the one to speak up. 

 

“What? What is it doc? What’s wrong?”

 

Looking James straight in the face, Jack answered him.

 

“Prolapsed umbilical cord. It means the cord is coming out before the baby. I need you to pick her up Sawyer.”

 

As James picked Juliet up, Jack kept his position as he got to his feet. 

 

“Doc what are ya doin’?

 

Jack’s face had blanched slightly.

 

“Keeping the baby’s head off the umbilical cord.”

 

Even through the pain, Juliet told Jack where they could go.

 

“Jack, there’s a small infirmary down the hall. There should be some supplies in there.”

 

James and Jack hurriedly got Juliet down the hall and into the infirmary. Once she was in a bed, she looked to Jack who was still trying his best to help her out. 

 

“Juliet, I want you to relax. Don’t push ok?”

 

James stayed behind her and ran a hand through her hair. He was trying not to look at how much blood was soaking the sheets below both of them. It was a tense few minutes   
before the two heard the cries of a brand new baby still covered in amniotic fluid and blood. Juliet got a glance at the baby and smiled. 

 

“I told you it would be a girl James. Isabel Montero-Burke-Ford. Isabel after my grandmother.”

 

James smiled at the wrinkled bundle lying on her mother’s stomach. 

 

To Be Continued…


	3. Under control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected surprise springs up on Juliet as her and James welcome a second baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

James smiled at the wrinkled bundle lying on her mother’s stomach. She cried at the _coldness_ of the room she now shared with both her parents. Jack stayed down by Juliet’s feet and looked her in the eye.

 

“Juliet, I need you to stay still while I help you deliver the afterbirth.”

Trying not to gag, James looked at Juliet and kept his attention on the baby. He ran a finger over all ten of her perfect little fingers. Isabel made a high-pitched squealing sound and flexed her fingers. Looking up at Jack, Juliet looked concerned.

“What’s wrong Jack?”

Jack disposed of the afterbirth and made a face.

“I just have a feeling this isn’t all of it. There’s usually more of it.”

Juliet shrugged her shoulders, but kept tabs on it in the back of her mind. What she needed now was rest.

* * *

 

Juliet was asleep, and so was the baby off to the side in a makeshift bassinet. Jack was trying to put together some puzzle pieces that weren’t exactly fitting together correctly.

“This doesn’t make any sense. Her stomach hasn’t gone down. Usually right after birth, the mother’s stomach stays stretched, but it kind of deflates. Like a basketball. I’ll keep an eye on her.”

Now James looked concerned. He wasn’t sure what to say or do.

“You’re the doc. As long as her and the baby are both healthy. I’m right behind ya doc.”

* * *

 

It had been a couple of days and Juliet was now out of bed. But Jack insisted they stay in the station another week just until she was able to walk back to the beach. She was placing some food inside a makeshift sled of sorts to pull back to camp. Stopping what she was doing, she grabbed for the door frame of the pantry, which was now rigged open. A hand landed under her still bulging belly and she finally put the last pieces of the puzzle together. She called out for Jack.

 

“Jack!”

She heard Jack come scurrying down the hallway and towards her.

“What is it?”

Looking perplexed and scared at the same time, Juliet looked to Jack for help.

“There’s one more baby on the way.”

Jack put together the same puzzle pieces Juliet did and helped her back to the small infirmary. James looked confused as they entered the room, coming towards the bed.

“What’s goin’ on doc?”

Juliet smiled but she was nervous.

“Congratulations daddy, here comes baby number 2.”

James face paled as he stared at Juliet.

“What?”

He looked to Jack who was organizing what little supplies he hand.

“Sawyer, give me a hand with her will you?”

James nodded and helped Juliet into bed. Juliet looked to Jack.

“How could we not have known I was having twins? Didn’t you see anything on the sonogram?”

Jack shaking his head helped Juliet get comfortable.

“Sometimes baby’s like to _hide._ Apparently that’s what this one did. That definitely explains things. Incidents like this are very rare, but can happen. It isn’t usually normal for twin A to arrive and then twin B come into the world days later. That’s the case here though.”

Juliet tried to stay as quiet as possible because Isabel was asleep. James looked her in the eye and held her uninjured hand.

“I’m right here baby. I’m not goin’ anywhere. Just breathe.”

The second time around didn’t seem so hard to Juliet. She felt she was progressing rather quickly compared to Isabel. But the pain was much worse this time around. She barely had time to register what was happening when Jack told her to push for the last time.

“One more push!”

A weight left her and she let out a cry/yelp, mixing with her other baby girl’s cries.

“Congratulations Juliet, you have another girl.”

The squalling baby on her stomach was trying to explore this brand new open space available to her, and at the same time, she was trying to curl up in a ball.

“See James? Another girl. Welcome to the island Hayley.”

After a few minutes, Hayley opened her eyes, but Juliet knew that she wouldn’t be able to see clearly for about three or four weeks. He placed a kiss on the baby’s forehead.

“There were two of us when we got to this station, now we’re leavin’ with five.”

Juliet knew with her busted finger it was going to be difficult feeding these two. She’d need Jack and James help.

 

To Be Continued…


	4. Helping hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack helps Juliet feed Isabel, then he finds she had a rare form of Pneumonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

“Jack how am I supposed to feed her with a busted hand?”

 

Jack helped Juliet get situated and placed Isabel in her arms. James propped some pillows against her back to help her sit up. 

 

“Ok. Wait until she latches onto you. There you go. See her little jaw moving? She’s learning how to suckle. You’ll be a little tender feeding her for awhile. If she falls asleep, just tickle her feet.”

 

It felt strange feeding this tiny being that her and James made out of love. 

 

“What if I’m feeding Isabel and Hayley gets hungry?”

 

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, this was going to get difficult real quick. 

 

“They’ll have to take turns. With your fingers on your hand broken, they’ll have to each eat one at a time. You ok Juliet? You look like your having trouble catching your breath.”

 

Now Jack was concerned. Juliet had been in bed for a few days. She hadn’t gotten up too much. Jack, digging in his bag, got his stethoscope out and placed the ear pieces in his ears. Putting the bell up to her back, he listened. Shaking his head, he took away the stethoscope.

 

“I hear crackles all the way down to the bottom of your lungs. You’ve got Pneumonia Juliet.”

 

Juliet sighed and finished letting Isabel eat. Hayley was sound asleep. James looked to Jack with a questioning look.

 

“How’d you know she had Pneumonia doc?”

 

Jack put the stethoscope back in his bag and frowned.

 

“She’s having trouble catching her breath and she has a slight wheeze when she breathes in and out. She’ll have to take some antibiotics for it.”

 

Jack realized that he would have to take both babies out of the room. Or at least keep them apart from Juliet as long as she was contagious.

 

“Juliet I want you to rest. I’ll start you on some antibiotics and lets get some food into you. But the thing you need most is rest.”

 

Juliet had questions on her tongue.

 

“I found a few cases of powdered formula in the pantry. Should be enough for both of them until I’m better.”

 

Jack took each of the babies into another smaller room off to the side, and left the door open. James all the while stayed seated next to the bed and watched Juliet take in a   
wheezy breath. 

 

“Try and relax blondie. I got ya.”

 

Wiping the sweat away from her forehead, James took her hand. She suddenly sounded like a fish out of water. 

 

“Doc!”

 

Jack came scurrying back once the babies were comfortable and sleeping.

 

“What is it?”

 

James looked very worried and held Juliet’s hand tighter.

 

“Somethin’s wrong.”

 

Jack rooted around the room and managed to find an oxygen tank and mask. It was full. 

 

“Her lungs are filling with fluid. She can’t breathe. 

 

She needs supplemental oxygen to help her breathe.”

 

James could see Juliet was trying not to panic, but her eyes were wide and she watched as Jack placed the mask over her face.

 

“This’ll help you breathe Juliet. Just try and relax. Take big deep breaths. In through your nose, and out through your mouth.”

 

Jack could see the mask fogging up as Juliet took a breath. He knew that by the time they got back to the beach, the others were going to be very tired of fish. 

 

To Be Continued…


	5. A moment of comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack swings into action as a complication from pneumonia takes ahold of Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

“You just rest now blondie. I’m right here.”

 

Juliet struggled for breath as James grabbed her hand. James looked towards Jack as he brought a machine towards the two. This made him worry.

 

“What’s that for doc?”

 

Jack pointed to James and then towards the bed. 

 

“Sawyer, help me put the bed up. This is to get the extra fluid from her lungs. She’s overloaded with fluid.”

 

With narrowing eyes, James quickly helped Jack with the bed. Jack turned the machine on and stuck a high volume evacuater tip in Juliet’s mouth. James ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

 

“Breathe baby. Breathe.”

 

Jack stopped what he was doing when he saw Juliet become still. Turning off the machine, he spoke to Juliet.

 

“Juliet? Can you hear me? Juliet?”

 

When she didn’t answer, Jack checked for a pain response. When he got none in return, he checked her pulse.

 

“Lost her pulse, and she’s not breathing.”

 

Jack lowered the bed and began CPR on her. James eyes grew dark with fear and anger.

 

“Doc you bring her back. Or I swear I will kill you.”

 

Jack had a pit forming in his stomach and he didn’t like it. 

 

“Come on back now Juliet. Come on.”

Continuing CPR for at least five more minutes, Jack held his breath as Juliet took one of her own, an agonal one, but still a breath. Placing the oxygen mask back over her face, he saw her try and breathe. 

 

“We’ll have to use this machine on her to get the fluids building up in her lungs. She’s got lots of mucus plugs too.”

 

James made a face as Jack took away the oxygen mask and turned the machine back on, continuing to evacuate the fluid filling her lungs.

 

“Can’t you give her medicine doc?”

 

Jack nodded and moved the evacuater tip around a little.

 

“She’ll need at least another three days of antibiotics to clear up the Pneumonia. But she should recover.”

 

Juliet tried sitting up when she heard one of the twins cry. Jack put his hands on her shoulders for a minute and shook his head, sympathy written on his face.

 

“Lie back Juliet. I know you want to hold your baby, but your still very contagious. Just lie back now. That’s it.”

 

Juliet tried to speak, but she found that fluid was filling her mouth, hindering her. James swallowed and took Juliet’s face in his hands.

 

“Blondie? What’s wrong?”

 

Jack spied a bucket in the corner of the room and pointed to it. 

 

“Sawyer, help me turn Juliet onto her side and get that bucket over there.”

 

James grabbed the bucket and placed it on the floor next to the bed. 

 

“What’s goin’ on doc?”

 

Jack frowned and kept suctioning the fluid coming up from Juliet’s lungs and into her mouth. 

 

“Fluid overflow Sawyer.”

 

James put a hand on her forehead and spoke to her.

 

“I’m right here blondie. I’m right here.”

 

Blinking her eyes, she had a strange look in them. Everything under the sun was running through her head. Less fluid was coming up and Jack nodded at her.

 

“Juliet, we need to bring your fever down. Once that’s under control, I can give you some more antibiotics. Just relax.”

 

Blinking again, Juliet managed to get a steadier breath into her lungs. She was just glad James was there with her. She couldn’t do this alone. 

 

To Be Continued…


End file.
